


With you, forever isn't enough

by ashscribbles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Oneshot, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashscribbles/pseuds/ashscribbles
Summary: Jughead Jones - tall, dark and broody (not to mention, serpent prince) - has a soft spot and that soft spot is his girlfriend, Betty Cooper. How will his Serpent friends react when they see their strong and tough leader around Betty Cooper, the one person who can make his walls crumble around him?





	With you, forever isn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another teeth-rotting piece of fluff that I wrote when I was bored. Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As usual, thank you so much to my wonderful beta @bughead-is-riverdale, this girl is a goddess and I won't be posting this without her. Please leave comments about what you think, it would mean so much to me :-) Come find me on tumblr @allthingsbughead if you ever want to talk!

“It won’t be long and we can leave immediately if you feel uncomfor-”

“Juggie,” Betty placed a hand on a rambling Jughead’s shoulder and smiled reassuringly. “Of course I will go with you to the Winter Formal with you.” 

That’s how Betty ended up standing by the stands of the gym in Southside High that smelt like perspiration and old socks while waiting for her boyfriend of one year to return back with drinks for them. They had just arrived at Southside High’s Winter formal and Jughead wanted to get drinks for them before he introduced her to his friends. 

“Hey, stranger,” He smirked as he returned and passed Betty her drink. 

“Thank you, stranger,” She returned his smiled, eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips and back.

Jughead seemed to be thinking the same thing because he leaned down, diminishing the large distance between them despite Betty’s heels. 

“Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?” He breathed out, lips hovering over hers. 

“Only a couple of times,” Betty smiled blissfully into the kiss as he closed the final distance left between them. 

“Yes Jughead! Get some!” An unfamiliar voice shouted from behind them, causing them to part.

Jughead groaned, forehead resting against Betty’s with his eyes still closed, trying to stable his breathing. She giggled at his reaction and pulled away, assuring him that this was “to be continued”, quoting what she had said after their first kiss. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your lady friend, Jughead?” A tall boy with dark hair smirked, causing Jughead to roll his eyes. 

“Betts, you’ve met Toni,” he said while gesturing to the pink-haired girl who offered Betty a lazy smile. “And this is Sweet Pea and Fangs.” He finished off, pointing to the two boys respectively. 

“Guys, this is B-” 

“Yeah, we know, we know. Betty Cooper, light of your dark, miserable life.” Sweet Pea interrupted. 

“Shut it.” Jughead narrowed his eyes at him while the rest of them, including Betty burst out in laughter. 

Before anyone else could open their mouths and start teasing Jughead, he set their drinks on the table beside them and immediately enveloped Betty’s small hands in his, pulling her lightly towards the dance floor where most people were swaying to the music. 

“So, you talk about me to your friends?” Betty grinned as she clasped her hands at the back of his neck, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. 

“Were you expecting me not to?” He teased as he lead their gentle sway to the slow song that was floating in the air. 

Her expression suddenly turned serious. “I don’t know,” she shrugged. “You said you didn’t want me involved in the Southside and it’s starting to become such a big part of your life.” She muttered quietly. 

“Betts, of course I don’t want you getting involved, it’s too dangerous and your safety is my priority.” His ocean blue eyes softened and she felt like she might drown in them as she stared up into those loving eyes. “But that doesn’t stop me from talking about you all the damn time.” He said, a small smile gracing his lips when he heard the small giggles he managed to elicit from Betty. “You’re amazing, Juliet. Don’t ever forget that,” He pressed a small, firm kiss to her lips as they continued to sway to the music. 

“He’s so whipped, isn’t he?” The three serpents gazed at their leader who was currently sweet nothings to his girlfriend as he swayed them around on the dance floor. 

“Are you sure that’s him and not someone else who looks exactly like him because that’s not the tough kid of FP we know.”

“Not so dark and tough under all those layers and that godforsaken beanie after all.” Fangs laughed.

“Your friends are staring at us.” Betty whispered, her cheeks turning red as she buried her face in Jughead’s chest. 

“We’re cute, let them stare.” Jughead smirked and pressed a kiss to her hair, breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of vanilla and honey. 

As the night faded, everyone else around them faded as well because when they’re gently swaying to the music like they have all the time in the world, it’s like everyone else disappears and only the two of them are left in the room, blissfully dancing (and kissing), with sweet nothings and numerous “i love you” whispered to each other. They weren’t Betty and Jughead, crime detective duo solving a murder case. They were just Betts and Juggie, two teenagers who were the loves of each other’s young lives, the Romeo and Juliet of their time, except for the fact that they created their very own happily ever after.


End file.
